There is a need in the art to overcome drawbacks of conventional polysaccharide film compositions to make hard shell capsules for use in the pharmaceutical and vitamin supplement industries.
A need exists to reduce the breakage of polysaccharide films used to make hard shell capsules.
A further need exists to overcome spot mechanical weakness of polysaccharides that result from clumping, which is attributable to the use of non-dispersed ultra large molecules of pullulan powder.
A further need exists to accelerate the manufacturing process and improve its efficiency in order to reduce the high production cost for polysaccharides capsules.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.